


We have each other

by lena_hope



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_hope/pseuds/lena_hope
Summary: Yona passes out in a river and Yoon saves her.





	We have each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrotcouple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/gifts).

> This small fanfic is for my dear mom, Sunny <3 Happy birthday! I love you so so so much <3 <3 <3

Through the darkness engulfing her, warmth wrapped around her hand. The unexpected headache became slightly bearable. A familiar voice. A crying voice. A concerned voice.

“Yona!”

The princess slowly opened her eyes and some of Yoon’s tears touched her left cheek. Somewhere near them rose the sound of a running river. Yona lifted her hand to reach towards the side of her throbbing head. Blood trailed down her fingers and she gasped.

“What happened?!” Her eyes focused on her reddened fingers for a brief moment, then she shifted her gaze towards the genius boy. The other one was silent as he stared at her, his expression far from calm. She involuntarily tried to stand up, but she lost balance at once. Yoon caught her on time and gently lay her back on the ground.

“Stay still!” He ordered, his hand warm but shaking. Only now did he allow himself to let out a breath of relief. “We wanted to catch some fish.” Yoon said while releasing the tension from his shoulders. “Everything was going well until you passed out in the water and hit your head on a stone.” More tears crossed his face. “You weren’t breathing so I… I panicked. Don’t do this again, idiot!”

For a moment, Yona remained silent, trying to recall what has happened. However, she could no longer recall anything past their breakfast. Despite her headache, she gave a little smile to the genius boy.

“Thank you for saving me.” A genuine gratitude left her lips.

Yoon blinked. His eyes were red and his smile weak.

“Of course I would save you!” He released her hand and proceeded to search through his bag for a dry white cloth and some bandages. Yoon stood up, rushing towards the river with the cloth in his hand. The boy let it soak for a while into the cold water. Usually, the sound of the river calmed him, but today he came to associate it with the scene where Yona had fainted.

When he returned to her side, he grabbed her shoulders gently, leaning her head on his chest.

“Do not move.”

“But your clothes will-”

“I told you to stay still!” Yoon raised his voice without realizing so he corrected himself when he continued: “Let me stop the bleeding.”

“Okay.” Yona replied while closing her eyes.

Yoon carefully tapped the cloth on her wound, and with each passing moment, his heart became lighter and lighter.

“It’s nothing serious. It should heal completely in a week.”

Yona smiled at the care present in his voice. She felt safe near Yoon so she nuzzled her cheek on his clothes.

“Geez, I told you to stop moving, I need to apply the bandages now.”

Yoon felt like crying again with his lighter heart now. The princess continued while giggling a little.

“I’m serious. I’ll throw you back in the river myself if you keep moving.” The smile on his lips grew. He wished to laugh with her and he did it while wrapping the bandages around her head.

“You’re my cute saviour.” She teased and Yoon’s cheeks turned a bright tint of red. The genius boy concluded that she might need a serious rest after they return to the tent.

“I’m not cute, I’m beautiful!” He retorted, boasting about his appearance like in the past. 

But there is a difference between then and now: his heartbeats are louder than ever and his face is burning.


End file.
